


I didn't even say goodbye

by alvarocks



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Tears, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvarocks/pseuds/alvarocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entonces se dio cuenta, si tan sólo pudiera volver y cambiar todo, si tan sólo pudiera volver a Georgetown y empezar de nuevo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I didn't even say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón si es horrible pero lo he escrito en unos 20 minutos a las 2AM porque me han venido unos feels Willicia terribles. Y hace un montón que no escribo un fic.

Alicia deseó por un momento que todo hubiera sido una ficción como en la serie que estaba viendo. Últimamente era lo único que hacía. Llegar a casa, tomar una copa de vino, tumbarse en la cama y ver un capítulo de esa serie sobre detectives que no entendía pero seguía viendo igualmente.  
Ojalá el último mes hubiese sido una ficción. Un mes, ese es el tiempo que había pasado, un mes, un mes sin verle, sin escucharle, sin sentirle, sin discutir... sí, da igual lo mucho que odiaba pelear y lo cansado que era, Alicia daría lo que fuera por volver a discutir una sóla vez más con él. Soltando un gran suspiro acompañado de una pequeña lágrima que empezaba a asomar por su mejilla cogió su teléfono de la mesilla, se lo puso en la oreja y lo volvió a oír una vez más.

"Alicia..."

"Señor Gardner, tenemos que entrar."

"Espere un momento, señoría."

"Alicia... luego te llamo."

¿Cuántas veces había oído el mensaje? Ni ella lo sabía, todas las noches lo oía esperando ese último mensaje, esa última llamada. ¿Qué quería decirle? ¿Por qué la llamó? ¿Y si...? en eso se había convertido la vida de Alicia, un sin fin de ¿Y si...?. La cabeza le daba vueltas pensando en ese maldito mensaje y su posible contenido.

"Alicia, te odio". "Alicia, te quiero y no puedo seguir así". "Alicia, eres un ser despreciable y no esperes volver a estar conmigo después de lo que me has hecho". "Alicia, te necesito. Te elijo a ti. Quiero estar contigo. Para siempre. Llámame". Había infinitas posibilidades y ella no podía más. Pensó en todas aquellas veces que estuvieron juntos, todos esos momentos perfectos y como todo se echó a perder porque eso no era correcto, porque según ella su relación jamás pudo haber funcionado. Pensó en su cara cuando le dijo esas palabras y en como él la replicó diciendo que no le importaba una mierda nada de eso y que lo único que quería era estar con ella. Pensó en aquella mañana cuando él se enteró que se marchaba del bufete y cómo ella creyó que ese era el fin, que era imposible que su relación volviera a ser como era después de aquello. Pensó en la voz de Kalinda y como le decía "Will ha muerto" y en como no podía creerlo. No iba a verlo más, ni a oír su voz... ¿cómo pasó? ¿Cómo alguien pudo matar a alguien como él?

Entonces se dio cuenta, si tan sólo pudiera volver y cambiar todo, si tan sólo pudiera volver a Georgetown y empezar de nuevo... sólo que esta vez sería diferente, esta vez le escogería a él, siempre le escogería a él. 

Empezó a llorar descosoladamente pensando en como sería esa vida perfecta que ahora sólo era y siempre sería una ilusión dentro de su cabeza, para siempre.

"Will... Will..." repetía entre sollozos como si él pudiera escucharla.

Grace entró en la habitación de su madre. "Mamá, ¿estás bien?".

Observó a su madre, no dijo nada más, fue hasta la cama y la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo.

"Ni siquiera pude despedirme..."

"Lo sé, mamá."


End file.
